


Empathy Link

by ssapphire



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartache, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssapphire/pseuds/ssapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally you want to be in tune with your partner, but in this case he wished he never met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy Link

It took them one look. One short glance across the room and that was it. He felt like dying. Her heart leaped. His chest ached. Instinctively, he reached for his heart to soothe the pain, but it wasn't there. It was completely mental.

Mark looked at the woman beside him. One hand grazed over her heart while the other rested on her cheek. Her classic "well good golly gee I'm in love" look. He followed her gaze to see her watching another man on the other side of the room. Mark noticed her tell tale signs. Her rosy cheeks, her slightly parted lips, her wide eyes. She had fallen for the stranger who suddenly entered their lives. The dull, achy pain grew stronger in Mark’s mind, he slowly exhaled.

Through some strange twist of fate he had received the ability to feel exactly what she felt. He knew when her mood spiked. He could feel every ache and pain from her misery. He could feel every leap and bound from her joy. He could feel the weight of her world from her anxiety. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart...when she was in love. Mark knew every strong emotion this woman ever felt. Yet, he meant little to nothing to her; at least not as much as this stranger did.

She hadn’t taken her eyes off of him as the stranger grabbed a table close to them. The stranger had ordered a fruity drink and a glass of water for the sticky afternoon. It was her favorite, but the stranger didn’t know. He couldn’t know and yet he raised the glass in “cheers” to her when his order arrived. She smiled and her blush deepened. Mark wanted to leave, but didn’t have the guts to do it. He wanted to take in this pain and hope she would feel it tenfold. It was selfish, he knew, but that didn’t matter. He wanted her to suffer as much as he was in this moment watching these two flirt from across the room, toasting to who knows what, acting as if they were distant friends surprised to see each other. He wanted her to hurt too!

In spite of himself he looked back to his forgotten coffee. It tasted as bitter as he felt. His mind was buzzing with everything he could do to screw this up for them. Mark wanted to scream at the stranger and scream at her for doing this to him! Didn’t he deserve better?! Didn’t he deserve a chance with her after all they’d been through?! Didn’t she care at all that her rosy cheeks were killing him internally?! Why didn’t she look at him? Why didn’t she turn around? What made the stranger so alluring that she couldn’t pull her eyes away? Why was he so lonely?

Mark let out a dejected sigh that got her attention, but not for the reason he thought.

“Mark...he’s coming over! What do I do!? Should I say hi?!” She whisper-hissed at him, her eyes begging for some kind of reassurance that greeting the stranger was the best course of action.

Mark didn’t have a chance to answer because the stranger had made his way over to the table.

“Hey, my name’s Joon. It’s nice to meet you.” He outstretched his hand to shake. She eagerly took it and introduced herself. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Mark knew for a fact she had to feel the sharp as a knife pain that shot straight through his heart, however she shook her head furiously reassuring the stranger they were only friends even though he didn’t ask.

The young man looked at Joon and nodded in agreement.

“Yea, we’re just friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after watching the anime kiznaiver.


End file.
